A Night with Death the Kid
by Itachi-Uchiha-lover
Summary: After Maka's party Kid and Shikyo head to Kid's place. What will happen? KidxOc slight LizxOc Sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven With Death the Kid.


**Okay here's the sequel to Seven Minutes in Heaven With Death the Kid. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kid and Shikyo were going up to Kid's place. It was the first time she had been there since they were little. When they got there she changed out of her clothes from the party and into a pair of shorts and a tank top.<p>

When she came back out Kid was in a pair of loose black pants…and didn't have a shirt on.

"K-kid?"

He looked over and smirked at her expression. "Things change over time Shi, you haven't been here in six years."

"That's true." She said. "But Kid, could you do one thing like before?"

"What?"

"Brush my hair; you were always good at it.

He smiled slightly. "Sure,"

She handed him her brush and he got to work on her hair. She knew it would take a while. It always did. He had to make it symmetrical.

She sat relaxed as he worked. Sometimes his hand would brush her neck or cheek as he worked. At one point he brushed over a sensitive part of her neck ant she let out a short gasp. He paused for a second. "Shikyo…"

"Some things change over time Death, you haven't done this in six years." She said mocking him.

"Humph," He went back to her hair.

When he finished with the brush he began to run his fingers through her hair searching for any tangles he may have missed. She sighed at the feeling.

After a minute he paused with his hand still in her hair. He gently pulled her head back So she was looking at him.

"Kid…" She whispered.

He leaned his head down and pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened before she closed them and kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and pressed his lips harder to hers. She was left feeling cold when in the blink of an eye he was on the other side of the room. They were both breathing hard. "Damn those reaper powers." She breathed.

"Shikyo…" He whispered.

She got up and walked over to him. "Why'd you stop?" She asked.

"If I don't I might not be able to."

"what if I don't want you to stop?" She said placing a hand on his chest.

"Shikyo," He breathed. "Don't make a mistake."

"I won't, and besides if I changed my mind I know you could stop."

"Don't rely on my will power Shikyo. It isn't as strong as you think."

She kissed him. "Just shut up Kid. Liz and Patty aren't here and I want this."

He sighed. "What happened to the innocent girl I befriended?" He asked.

"She disappeared when she turned fourteen." She replied.

He froze. "Not like that Kid." He relaxed again.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head close to his. "No regrets?"

"No regrets."

He pressed his lips to hers harder than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pushed her against the wall. He slid his hands down her sides to the hem of her tank. He then began to slowly trail them back up bringing her shirt with him. She broke the kiss so he could pull it over her head. She pulled back so her hands set on his shoulders. He scanned her torso and she blushed. He set his hands on her hips and slowly began sliding then up her bare sides, not breaking eye contact. Her grip on his shoulders tightened.

She wasn't sure how but next thing she knew she was pinned under him on the bed…

The rest of the night was filled with heavy breathing and skin sliding over skin. Neither of them regretted it.

* * *

><p>The next morning Liz and Patty came back bringing Shikyo's weapons Kano and Waru with them. When they looked in Kid's room they all gasped. Kid had his arms wrapped around Shikyo, both were still asleep. Only their bare shoulders were visible. All four knew what had happened.<p>

Liz smirked. "It's about time." She said. "The sexual tension between those two was so thick you could cut it."

Waru nodded in agreement while Patty and Kano were long gone. Liz sighed. "Those two have serious ADHD."

"And you're bipolar." Kano replied. He leaned in and kissed her. "But I love you, and it looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of you now."

"Damn strait."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I'll let you decide on this. Do you want another Kid x Shikyo fic, or a Liz x Waru fic. Tell me in a review and which ever one I get more requests for I'll write. If I get enough requests for both I'll write both but the one with the most will be written first.<strong>

**Be sure to review.**

**See ya.**


End file.
